Anata ga suki desu
by Ririn67
Summary: Lemon-Yaoi et une vie peut basculer à tout jamais (one-shot)


**Anata**** ga suki desu**

Titre : anata ga suki desu ( « tu me plais » en japonais)

Genre : Lemon, yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Ririn Malheureusement ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (T.T), c'est pas juste. ( . ). C'est une fic pour une de mes fans, j'ai nommé Sushi ! Applaudissez tous bien fort ! lol

Dans cette fic, nous sommes plongé dans les pensées les plus intimes de Duo. (.) Wouaahh !

Et encore une fic Lemon-yao, une. Mais ma parole, je ne sais faire que ça ! kyaaaa ! court se cacher

Nan, je plaisante, désolée, vous allez encore devoir me supporter pendant longtemps encore. Lol

Bon ! Allez, bonne lecture ! (.-)V

C'était une de ces nuits de pleine lune sur la terre. Habituellement, j'aimais venir la regarder et m'endormir à la belle étoile car, dans ma colonie de l'espace, la lune ressemblait à un immense cimetière, alors qu'ici sur terre, elle avait presque le visage d'un être humain souriant.

Mais à cet instant, je n'avais pas le cœur à la regarder, mon âme était plongée dans de profonds ténèbres. Toute cette tristesse à cause d'une seule personne : Relena. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette entre nous ? Et pourquoi cela s'est-il passé si vite ? En quelques heures, mon univers fut à jamais balayer, emporter par un ouragan qui se nommait Relena. Cette diablesse m'aurait tout pris, mes espoirs, mon avenir, ma vie, mon âme, mon amour, toi… Je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie…

Tout cela commença par la menace d'attentat sur la personne du vice-président Relena Darlian, il y a à peine une semaine et pour tenir sa promesse de la protéger, Heero était parti la rejoindre, une fois de plus…

Pas étonnant qu'elle se faisait des films… Enfin…Bon… C'est sans doute se côté héro ténébreux solitaire qui m'a fait craquer même si je ne te l'ai jamais avoué…

Tu m'avais annoncé ton départ précipité avec une certaine lueur dans tes yeux. Tu n'avais même pas de valise, tu comptais sans doute revenir dans les plus brefs délai. Quand je pris conscience de ceci mon cœur manqua un battement. Puis tu es parti.

Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que tu aurais besoin de moi, de mes services, c'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai voulu t'accompagner. Mais tu étais déjà parti avant même que je te demande l'autorisation…

Puis il y a eu ce coup de fil…

Tu me demandais de te rejoindre sans tarder. Ce que j'ai fait, j'ai suivit tes ordres à la lettre. J'ai monté à bord de mon Gundam : Deathscythe

En chemin, j'avais rencontré quelques Mobile Suit ennemis et comme ils ne voulaient pas me laisser passer, malgré mes belles paroles, je n'ai pas pu résister à leur invitation et en un rien de temps, moi, Duo Maxwell, la Mort que je suis, la leur apporta grâce à ma faux.

Finalement, quand j'arrivais près de toi la nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps. Tu m'attendais et quand je suis sorti de Deathscythe, je t'avais lancé mon plus beau sourire de débile, un de ceux qui t'énerve le plus habituellement, mais à ce moment j'avais eut l'impression que mon sourire te réconforta.

Puis sans dire un mot, tu me pris la main et tu m'entraînas derrière toi dans tes quartiers. Je n'osais parler de peur que tu me rejettes ou que je brise cet instant magique. On s'était glissé doucement dans ta chambre en prenant grand soin d'éviter les différents systèmes de sécurité de la résidence de Relena.

Puis tu refermas la porte de ta chambre sur nous, tu t'étais retourné doucement vers moi, là, juste dans tes yeux, une lueur bestiale brillait comme une étoile dans la nuit, j'en étais faciné et je brûlais de désir de voir dans tes yeux d'autres étoiles, telle fut ma silencieuse prière.

Peut-être pas si silencieuse que je le croyais car c'est à cette période de la nuit que tu me plaquas entre le mur beige de ta chambre et ton corps, que tes lèvres recouvrirent légèrement les miennes.

Elles devenaient de plus en plus possessives, exigeantes, faisant tomber mes propres défenses, ton baiser me montrait la force de ton amour pour moi.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et aussitôt, ta langue en profita pour venir chercher au plus profond de moi, chercher la rencontre de la mienne. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes gémissements de plaisir et je me suis vite rendu compte que mes petits cris te donner une grande satisfaction.

Puis doucement, tes mains glissèrent le long de mon corps, remontèrent sur ma poitrine avec une telle sensualité que mon corps frissonnait sous tes caresses.

Tandis que tes mains, de façon habile, déboutonnaient mon chemisier noir, ta bouche s'emparait de mon oreille, la mordillait, jouait avec. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient flancher.

Une fois ma chemise à terre, tu laissas tes mains se promenaient sur mon torse nu de telle manière que sous tes doigts mes muscles se tendaient et ma peau frémissait.

Lentement, tes baisers descendaient dans mon cou et de plus en plus bas jusqu'à mon torse, avec quelques coups de langue de temps à autre. Tu titillas mes pointes. Impulsivement, je te saisis les cheveux, je te les tirais en arrière pour t'amener à me regarder.

Quand ton visage arriva dans mon champ de vision, je vis un sourire sadique se dessinait sur tes merveilleuses lèvres. Inconsciemment, je m'humectais les lèvres et je passais ma langue dessus. Sans doute, était-ce un acte de mon inconscient te montrant ainsi mon désir de capturer tes lèvres parées de ce sourire insolant et pourtant, si délicieusement tentant ?

Balayant tout mes doutes, j'avais décidé de t'embrasser, ce que je fis. J'avais les bras autour de tes épaules et mes mains baignaient dans tes cheveux en bataille. Je te donnais tout mon amour et pour toi, j'étais capable de tout te donner, de décrocher la lune car je t'appartenais.

J'étais dans tes bras, je sentais tes mains chaudes et sensuelles sur ma peau puis tu défis ma tresse et tu fis glisser, dans la cascade de mes cheveux bruns, tes doigts. Tu pris entre deux de tes doigts une mèche de cheveux. Abandonnant notre baiser, tu amenas la mèche jusqu'à ta bouche et tu y déposas un petit bisou, tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine et tu me souriais.

Tes mains allèrent se poser sur mes fesses. Puis tu me soulevas dans tes bras puissants, mes jambes entourèrent ta taille et tu m'emmenas jusqu'au lit où tu m'y déposas délicatement.

J'étais là, allongé sur le lit, les cheveux ruisselant sur mes épaules nues et sur la couverture, tout ce qui me restait de vêtement était mon pantalon, mon boxer, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Tu t'accroupis à côté du lit, en face de moi, je me redressais sur les coudes pour mieux t'observer. Tu pris ma jambe droite, remontas mon pantalon et tu commenças à enlever subtilement ma chaussure sans me quitter du regard. Puis tu t'attaquas à la deuxième chaussure, suivit des chaussettes, e, prenant soin de me caresser jusqu'aux cuisses, sous mon pantalon…

Tu me souriais, je te souriais. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi à part toi, moi et ce lit.

Tu m'enlevas ensuite le pantalon qui vola à travers la pièce qui fut vite rejoint par mon boxer noir.

En tenu d'Adam, sur la couchette, je voyais tes yeux écarquiller sur mon indice de désir au garde à vous.

En un rien de temps, tu te déshabillas et tu te retrouvas aussi nu qu'un ver.

Je n'oublierais jamais les mots que tu m'avais dit cette nuit là : « anata ga suki desu » qui signifie « tu me plais » en japonais. Sans un mot, je te tendis la main et tu me rejoignais sur le lit. Même mieux que ça puisque tu étais à califourchon sur moi. Je sentais ta peau me brûler, je me consumais de l'intérieur.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, j'avais donc décidé de prendre les choses en main. Je roulais sur le côté, t'entraînant avec moi. Je me retrouvais donc à cheval sur toi, mon bel étalon sauvage.

Mon visage se parait d'un sourire malicieux tandis que je pensais aux douceurs, aux plaisirs et aux petites tortures que j'allais te procurer.

Je pris une mèche de mes cheveux et je la passais délicatement sur ton corps, frôlant ton membre témoin de ta virilité. Aussitôt, je te sentis vibrer sous moi et je te vis fermer les yeux avec une expression d'extase sur le visage.

Emporter par les réactions de ton corps, je pris ton membre dans ma main et je le caressais. Entre mes doigts, ton joujou du désir se dressait, se durcissait.

Tu commençais à gémir, ce qui me rendit plus ardent, exigeant.

C'est alors que je me penchais entre tes jambes et que tu léchais l'intérieur de tes cuisses. Je voulais goûter ton corps, en connaître les moindres détails. Je remontais paisiblement vers ton pénis et comme une petite sucrerie, je le mis en bouche et je commençais à le sucer.

Tes gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts, ils devenaient presque des cris.

Entre deux gémissements, haletant, je t'entendais murmurer mon nom, sans doute tu ne t'en rendais pas compte mais tu m'appelais de façon si sensuelle que mon cœur faillit bondir hors de ma poitrine.

Dans un deuxième murmure, presque une supplique, tu me disait : « fait moi tien maintenant où je te tue ». Tout d'abord surpris je n'avais pu réagir pendant quelques secondes, retrouvant mes esprits, je me penchais sur ton oreille et je te susurrais quelques mots. Ces mots, je suis sûr que tu ne les as pas oublié.

Pour exaucer ton vœu, je te mis à quatre pattes sur le lit. J'introduisis en toi deux doigts qui explorèrent ton intimité, ce qui te fit pour effet de pousser une excitation rauque de plaisir. Je retirais mes doigts, tu retournas la tête de mon côté, tu me vis lécher mes doigts, un à un, lentement, sensuellement.

Avec un sourire sur mes lèvres, je me penchais sur toi pour apporter mes doigts à tes babines, tu me donnas que quelques coups de langue hésitants et finalement tu les mis en bouche, jouant avec ta langue et tes dents en les mordillant…

Tu me rendis mes doigts. Nos regards se croisèrent et dans tes yeux, je vis une lueur de défis.

Je me redressais, je te dominais de toute ma hauteur. Je te caressais le dos, les hanches, les fesses… Ta peau était douce, si douce que j'avais envie de la manger. Tes fesses étaient incroyablement bien musclées puis je me rappelais de tes entraînements le matin et je compris d'où venait ton corps d'athlète…Il te venait de tes souffrances lors de la guerre des colonies.

Mon cœur, subitement, se serrait, j'avais envi de te faire oublier toutes ces années de douleurs en une nuit. J'avais envi de te prouver que ton corps et ton cœur pouvaient, au lieu de combattre, aimer.

Je déposais un baiser sur chacune de tes fesses. Puis mon membre dressé te pénétrait délicatement. Tu poussas un cri intense. Je restais, sans bouger, en toi pendant un moment, le temps pour toi de t'habituer à la douleur de la première fois.

Ensuite je commençais à bouger en toi et ton corps suivait les mouvements du mien, une fois que nos impulsions furent synchronisées, nos corps s'épousaient harmonieusement. On était en accord parfait, mieux que dans nos combats. Je bougeais de plus en plus vite en toi avec des mouvements de va et vient, en te donnant, de temps en temps, quelques coups de hanches pour te faire arracher quelques cris d'extases, de plénitudes et de douleurs.

On était, tout les deux, haletant et en sueur mais on continuait nos ébats amoureux avec la plus grande des ardeurs. Arrivé au zénith de la béatitude, on avait retenu notre respiration, nos corps se crispèrent l'un dans l'autre et l'explosion magique du liquide blanchâtre survint.

Epuisé, on tombait sur le lit, toujours enlacé, l'un sur l'autre. On essayait de reprendre notre souffle et nos esprits car un millier d'étoiles voilaient nos yeux…

Irrémédiablement, on s'endormit ainsi…

A mon réveil, on était encore serré l'un contre l'autre. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre pour plonger mon regard dans celui du beau ténébreux avec lequel je partageais le lit, toi. Je te souriais tendrement, presque timidement et tu me fis un sourire confient comme pour me dire que tu ne regrettais rien ou était-ce une promesse d'avenir ? Mais quel avenir ? Avais tu oublié Relena ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entrait, main dans la main, dans la salle de bain, aussi nu que deux vers. Tu m'entraînas sous la douche qui était juste assez large pour nous deux. Tu ouvris le robinet et de l'eau froide jaillit de la pomme de la douche, ce qui me fit frissonner, c'est alors que l'eau de plus en plus chaude tombait sur nos corps.

Tes cheveux, habituellement ébouriffés, te donnaient encore plus attirant une fois mouillée. Tu pris le savon dans tes mains et tu commenças à me savonner la chair. Tu t'amusais beaucoup en savonnant le joujou du désir, tout en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

C'est à ce moment là que Relena arriva dans la salle de bain.

Sous cette pleine, plonger dans mes pensées, j'entendais toujours son cri d'effroi quand elle nous avait trouvé ensemble sous la douche, dans cette situation scandaleuse à ses yeux.

J'avais envi de la tuer pour nous avoir surpris de cette manière, mais surtout pour nous avoir interrompu. Mais je ne pouvais pas la faire taire pour de bon car je connaissais tes sentiments ambigus envers elle, Heero…

Relena criait de plus en plus fort, comme une furie. Sans réagir, je te vis bondir tel un félin sur ta serviette de bain, en extirper un bon vieux revolver et tirer. Relena vola en arrière, s'écrasa contre le mur et se laissa lentement tomber le long de la paroi en laissant une traînée rouge sur ce mur, du sang…

Tu te posas devant elle et tu lui parla avec calme : « Tu vois, Relena ! Je t'avais dit qu'un jour, je te tuerais et bien ce jour est arrivé, c'est aujourd'hui ! »

Agonisante, elle tendis la main vers toi et comme une dernière prière, elle t'appela : « Heero ! ». Sans un regard pour la malheureuse, tu te dirigeas vers moi, voyant que j'étais toujours sous le choc, tu me volas un léger baiser sur le bout de mes lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, mes larmes se sont mises à couler, enfin si, je le savais … Tu m'avais choisi… J'étais la personne la plus heureuse du monde et je le suis toujours en cette nuit de pleine lune avec toi à mes côtés, mon amour, ma moitié, ma vie…

Epilogue :

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, on ne s'est plus quitté. On est encore en train d'unifier les peuples de la terre et des colonies en souvenir de Relena, mais cela ne m'attriste plus car je sais que son âme est enfin en paix et pour l'éternité car elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait le plus : La paix dans l'univers…

Tandis que nous deux, on vit des moments passionnants, toujours en quête de nouvelles aventures, dans tout les sens du terme bien évidement…


End file.
